Fearless
by LilyAnneMarie
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Fearless, Edward decides to make the best of the moment he has with Bella. ONESHOT!


The road glistened from the moist droplets of rain. Streetlights beamed on the moisture, making it look like the road was paved with millions of diamonds, all sparkling in the dim light of the purple night. The sight was one of those beautiful mysteries of life. The kind you had to take the time to notice before it was gone.  
I watched from the window of his car, glancing over occasionally at him. He was a statue of a Greek god, his perfectly chiseled abs would make every body builder crawl into a corner and sob. He was the most beautiful mystery of life and of that I was certain. And he was mine.  
I looked down at my carnation pink prom dress. Sparkles were scattered across the top half of the torso before it broke into a flowing satin dress. My light pink heels definitely did not help with the clumsiness. How badly I wished I could dance! Then I would have the courage to take his hand and lead him outside, even though it was pouring rain, and just enjoy the moment.  
He ran his fingers through his bronze hair, making me sigh at his perfection. My heart skipped a beat, and I was absolutely positive he had noticed. The Way You Look Tonight by Michael Buble began playing. He turned to look at me, his honey colored irises lit with excitement. He pulled over to the side of the road. Only in Forks could you do that without causing a crash.  
"Bella," he whispered my name. I glanced over to see my favorite crooked smile playing across his lips. The way he said my name took my breath away every time.  
"Yes?" I asked, not able to help but return the smile.  
He took my hand and kissed my fingertips. A scarlet red blush colored my cheeks. He looked up, his eyes looked as though there was no end to the depth. Before I could blink, he was on my side opening the passenger door for me.  
"Come on," he said, the rain dripping down the front of his face. His black tux was drenched in water.  
"What?" I asked, staring at him as if he were speaking some foreign language.  
He picked me up and pulled me out of his Volvo, the metal sparkling from its shower. He took my hand in one of his and placed his other carefully on my waist. I smiled and grabbed his shoulder with my free hand.  
"You're crazy, Cullen," I whispered. "Alice is going to kill us for ruining our clothes."  
"I'm not scared of Alice," he scoffed.  
The rain continued to pour and drench us in our clothes. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was him. I stared deeply into those honey orbs and knew whereever I was, even if I were halfway across the globe, as long as I was with him, I was safe. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. His sweet breath overtook me and I smiled lightly. It was flawless.  
The rain raged on as we stood, perfectly engulfed in our own heaven. The moment was so perfect... it was fearless.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
**Author's Note: What'd you think? I thought it was cute, if I do say so myself! Should I make another oneshot to another song, or should I just go get eaten by a giant maneating chicken? Taylor Swift's songs are very inspirational :D  
_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'... it's fearless. _Reviews? Comments? Click that button :D  
--Lauren :D**


End file.
